Les Langues Claquent, et le Poing sur la Table
by JustePhi
Summary: [SLG 86] "D'un revers de la main furieux, il jeta le gobelet d'eau et les cachets à terre, et écrasa le tout du pied, le regard buté. Margaux soupira. C'est qu'il lui ferait pitié. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'ils faisaient tout cela pour son bien ?"


**Les Langues Claquent, et le Poing sur la Table**

 **.**

* * *

 _Après deux OS sur Max dans UM 15, j'ai décidé d'atteindre le summum de l'originalité avec un OS sur l'intrigue de SLG, parce que je suis comme ça, j'aime bien tenter des trucs un peu foufous. Salut Les Geeks, son intrigue et ses personnages ne sont pas de moi, bien entendu, tout revient à son créateur . Bonne lecture ! **  
**_

* * *

« Allez, Mathieu. Fais un effort.

\- Je vous interdis de me tutoyer. »

Margaux poussa un soupir. _Et allez, c'est reparti_.

Ils étaient assis face à face, chacun d'un côté de la table, dans une configuration familière. C'était chaque jour le même cirque pour lui faire prendre ces foutus médicaments, toujours le même bras de fer interminable. Minable, il l'était, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher – dans un premier temps. Pour l'instant, c'était la distance glaciale, digne, la colère tranquille. Une lueur dans les yeux bleus de son _patient_ qui disait : Je ne marche pas dans vos combines. Refusant de céder, elle nota quelque chose sur son bloc-notes – geste qui avait le don d'exaspérer l'ex-vidéaste, elle en avait pleinement conscience.

« On gagnerait un temps fou, si vous vous montriez un peu plus coopératif, dit-elle simplement, les lèvres pincées par la colère.

\- Je m'en fous. Je les prendrai pas, je les prendrai plus. »

Elle grinça des dents, exaspérée. Mais bon sang, qu'il était borné !

« Mathieu...fit-elle, menaçante.

\- Non ! »

C'était un hurlement. D'un revers de la main furieux, il jeta le gobelet d'eau et les cachets à terre, et écrasa le tout du pied, le regard buté. Margaux soupira. C'est qu'il lui ferait pitié.

Il était si amaigri qu'il flottait dans sa blouse, qui lui arrivait tout juste à mi-cuisses. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'une teinte violacée, brillant d'un éclat mauvais en permanence – colère, larmes, ou épuisement, c'était selon. Sa tête entièrement rasée parachevait le tout, petit poussin sans plumes, si faible. La jeune femme faillit lui dire qu'il était pathétique, qu'on eut dit qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours, mais elle se retint. Elle aurait eu trop peur qu'il lui dise que c'était la vérité. Car tel était leur accord : pas de cachets, pas de nourriture. Et Mathieu refusait ses cachets depuis plusieurs jours. Elle tiqua. Cette fois-ci, elle ne cèderait pas.

Feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué son accès de fureur – ô combien compréhensible – elle prit un autre gobelet, d'autres comprimés, et fit glisser le tout devant lui, auquel il jeta un regard empli d'effroi.

« Vous ne pourrez pas me forcer à les prendre. »

Déjà, sa voix tremblait, sa détermination s'effritait. Margaux trépignait, agacée. Chaque jour où il refusait de prendre ses médicaments ne faisait qu'empirer son état et foutait la fiche de progression du Dr Frédéric en l'air. De plus, il lui faisait perdre un temps précieux. Mathieu était malade, très malade.

Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'ils faisaient tout cela pour son bien ?

Tour à tour glacial, furieux puis terrifié, le regard de Mathieu devint peu à peu égaré. Il regarda lentement autour de lui, l'air de se demander comment il avait bien pu arriver là, et articula d'une voix mourante :

« Où sont-ils ? »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de demander qui étaient « ils ». La jeune femme soupira, sentant sa patience s'effondrer. Ils avaient bien progressé depuis quelques temps, et voilà que ces satanées crises le reprenait !

« Mais on vous l'a déjà expliqué ! S'emporta le maton. _Ils n'existent pas_ ! C'est dans votre tête, tout ça, vous vous rappelez ?

\- Je veux les voir. S'entêta Mathieu. »

Margaux se retint de lui flanquer une gifle. D'un bond, elle se leva, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers une armoire en métal blanc, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle sortit une petite clé de sa poche et ouvrit les deux portes, en tira une casquette grise informe et un bob sans couleur, flanqua le tout sur la table avec une violence qui le fit sursauter.

« Les voilà ! Ils n'ont jamais existé, Mathieu. (Elle tapa du poing sur la table et hurla :) Maintenant, avalez-ça ! »

Ils se regardèrent. Jamais elle n'avait haussé le ton lors de leurs affrontements quotidiens. Elle fit un geste vague de la main, toute colère retombée. Lasse. Elle lui mit de force les comprimés au creux de sa main, le gobelet dans l'autre, et se rassit.

« S'il vous plaît..s'il vous plaît... »

Un sanglot silencieux le prit tout entier alors qu'il se tenait très raide sur sa chaise, les bras ballants, nageant dans sa blouse trop large. Paralysé. Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe et, à l'image du patient, se laissa doucement mourir en séchant sur sa joue. Le masque de dignité qu'il affichait toujours au début des négociations n'était déjà qu'un lointain souvenir.

Alors, vaincu et épuisé (moins par la lutte que par ses conditions d'emprisonnement, d'ailleurs), Mathieu porta le tout à sa bouche et déglutit lentement, douloureusement. L'un comme l'autre savaient que ça n'a avait aucun goût, que le pire restait à venir. Déjà, son corps se rétractait en anticipant la douleur.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes silencieuses, le temps que les médicaments fassent effet, quelques minutes interminables où le regard empli de reproches et de haine de Mathieu ne la quittait pas, quelques minutes où on voyait clairement sur son visage l'animal blessé prendre la place de l'homme. Puis il s'écroula sur le lit en gémissant, foudroyé par une douleur dont la jeune femme ne pourrait jamais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée. Il rendit de la bile dans une cuvette métallique prévue à cet effet, plié en deux au-dessus du sol, et elle dut le soutenir pour l'empêcher de chuter. Puis elle lui essuya le coin de la bouche sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de dégoût. _Pour son bien,_ se répétait-elle, _je fais ça pour son bien._

Pour son bien...

Elle en doutait de plus en plus.

Pendant un court instant, Margaux voulut lui dire, à cet oiseau cloué au sol. Lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Que le rôle de maton et de bourreau n'avait rien ni de gratifiant ni de drôle – encore moins de plaisant. Elle aurait voulu qu'il cesse de souffrir. D'une part, car le spectacle qu'il offrait était des plus pénibles, mais surtout parce que, plus le temps passait, plus sa détermination à le guérir vacillait. Seulement, ce n'était pas à elle d'en décider. Elle n'était qu'un pantin, un misérable pantin. Frémit à cette pensée.

Sa main froide passa sur le front, brûlant, du jeune homme. Il avait, quoi, vingt-cinq, vingt-six ans ? A peine plus âgé qu'elle. Tout en songeant, elle passa un gant humide sur le visage, le rallongea fermement sur le dos dans son lit, remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Autant de gestes purement instinctifs qu'elle s'interdisait formellement au début, puis qui étaient devenus habituels. Peut-être, par eux, se sentait-elle moins coupable.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua le silence.

Elle n'entendait plus les allées et venues du Dr Frédéric, ni de ses autres collègues, ni les voitures au-dehors. Mathieu s'était tu, shooté. Un spasme secouait son corps à intervalles réguliers, mais c'était tout. Margaux se sentit soudain oppressée par ce silence. Elle tourna la tête, et vit un homme qui entrait. Grand, imposant, muet. Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle, son visage masqué par des lunettes noires.

En revanche, elle ne vit pas tout de suite l'arme qui pendait au bout de son bras.

* * *

A ses pieds, flaque rouge sombre. Confus, abruti par les produits et l'épuisement, Mathieu ne put que contempler le spectacle, intellectuellement incapable de faire le lien entre ce liquide poisseux qui s'étalait face à lui, et la mort de son bourreau. Du sang. Il ne voyait rien d'autre. Ça, et une main qui se tendait vers lui.

Chaleureuse.

« Allez, Mathieu. On s'arrache. »


End file.
